


Alternate Escapee

by NursingTie



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover of AUs, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Movie AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some swearing??? in the later chaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NursingTie/pseuds/NursingTie
Summary: Hey there! Thank you for stopping by and staying here and reading this :)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thank you for stopping by and staying here and reading this :)

_ It wasn't meant to go like this. He should have never chosen to make this plan, let alone act on it.. _

Thoughts like these buzzed and banged around in Maurie's mind.  _ Maurie _ . He hated that name, made his mouth bitter just thinking about it. He much preferred the name infamously given to him, "Sonick". It had a charming ring to it, he thought. But no time for pleasant memories. Now he had to focus on running, his life depended on it. 

Turning his head around, he felt his chest tighten as he saw the regretfully familiar beasts that kept chase on him. Non living, the monsters were adorned with a sick grey hue on their shells as their many legs pound along the canyon grounds that Mobius was known for. They lacked any face, only holding a large, gnashing maw in its place, constantly grinding teeth and cackling behind his frantic running. Whoever came up with such a design knew how to scare this poor mobian. 

Maurie(Sonick?) looked back ahead noticing that his destination was close, the path littered in looming walls of rock.. Now, all he had to do was deter these things and he was at the end of his plan…. Quickly, he made a sharp turn, surprising the beasts. The ill sounding  _ -crunch- _ that came after as they bashed into themselves was definitely satisfying for him, His pace began to slow, and the mobian let out a breath he didn't know was held. "Chaos, that was intense…", he finally spoke between pants, bringing a hand to wipe the developed sweat above his eyes. The mobian looks up, eyes flicking around to find where exactly he was supposed to go.  _ There _ , a small, teal cloth flickered above a hole in the wall. Good thing no one came here often, else they end up finding out what he intends to do. 

A few hops and skips later he made it to the ledge of the small cave entrance, and zipped inside, bringing in some sand and dust of course. Not that he cared. Sonick would drop the bag he held, spilling the contents along the bare, cool stone floor. Out came some metal scraps, paper scrolls, and his most important good; a genuine Chaos Emerald. It was against all laws to have one, only the highest mobians could even glance at such, and here he was, staring at a green hued, energy filled Chaos Emerald. He only needed one to finish his plan, of course. And what was his plan exactly? Well it was to escape, to leave this horrible planet that never even wanted him in the first place. And all he needed was an emerald. 

The mobian gets up, looking ahead in the room he was in to see the other half of his escape. There before him was a pad of sorts, made from golden and pale metals, ring shapes along the center. A panel was attached to the wall, and beside that a hole, no bigger than his hand. The panel held a soft glow and hum,  _ "ENERGY LEVEL LOW, REQUIRE RESOURCES" _ was along it's black screen. And what may be this energy? Well, the emerald of course. 

To think he found this place by accident when he was at work. His job made him travel a lot, being Delivery of course. He found the room, along with many old books. These books…..they showed him so much untold and hidden information of his world. The main thing was that  _ this wasn't the only one. _ There were so many, the writer didn't even have an exact number. What they did have though, was a way to go to them. The pad was built for this purpose, and with that he would find a new life, a new chance to start over, and be accepted. 

And today was the day he would start this life. He had packed his things long ago; a back satchel full of spare cloths, books on flora and rocks, a small survival kit (consisting of rope, needles, and his trusty blade, curved and chipped), hunting gear, (an avian looking mask known as 'cover up', and a cloak made from thick furs, marked with patterns akin to eyes inside to scare any creatures he'd meet.), and medical herbs in the case of injury. Sonick would eye the bag as he made his way to the pad. A bubbling mix of anxiety and excitement filled his chest as he reached the wall, lifting up the emerald to slide it into the hole.

_ What could await beyond this very room? Monsters, maybe people like him? Or loneliness, death maybe? _ The next thing he heard was a small click, and the hum increasing. The Mobian began to back up as the gold ring like marks began to light, the machine vibrating gently now.  _ "Energy stabilized. Proceed for further input."  _ Was now the screen's text, a calmer looking green now. Sonick went to grab his bag and satchel, pulling out the cloak, armor and mask to prepare himself. Looking to his right he remembered another important tool. If he was going to unknown grounds, he needed a way of defense besides his own two hands and knife. The mobian scooped up a pair of gauntlets, a bronze and brown hue on its leather fabric, fingers leading to menacing segmented claws akin to an owl's talons. He wasn't sure where he got them, but they seemed.... sentimental. Slipping them on, he would finally be ready, walking to the pad and finally inputting a random code he found interesting within the books from the room:  _ 'Sol-2285'  _ What a quaint name, Sonick thought. Hopefully it was good too….

As soon as he entered the code, the hum grew even louder, and the mobian jolts in surprise as the glow became a harsh burning light, and he covered his eyes in response. Before he knew it , his body felt as though someone grabbed both his sides and stretched it violently. As soon as it started, the pain was gone, and the mobian felt his head spin and vision darken as he was taken away, unconscious. 

(----------------------)

The first thing that Sonick saw was a spider web of orange, red, and brown. Wait, no...those were trees. Trees meant woods and woods mean…. _ danger _ . 

Immediately he springs up, only to get a rush of nausea, his footing becoming loose as he collapses onto the soft brown floor before him. This wasn't stone, perhaps... grass? Why was everything so dark and dull? It was honestly scary.. this time he slowly gets up, leaning to a rough feeling tree trunk as he did. At least the pain was subsiding. And he wasn't dead too, so that must be a plus of sorts.. Finally the vertigo fell away, and with that Sonick pushed himself off the tree with a small grunt, looking around as he did so. There were so many trees, yet no large animals or terrible monsters in sight. The only noise was the faint chirps of something, and buzzes of another thing amidst the ruffles of wind that blew between looming branches. Beyond the flora was the twinkling, red-purple sky, the speckles of white occasionally joined by moving, blinking colored ones. Certainly new to Sonick, if anything it was alluring. He would begin to walk, holding his bag over one shoulder as he constantly looked around, not only from fear, but curiosity. The trees were beginning to scatter, and soon a new sight was upon the mobian.

A large metal panel was attached to the ground in front of him, looming a good ten feet or so above with thin pole-like legs. On the screen of green tinted metal was large words, ones that Sonick hardly could read. 

_ “G---n Hi--s, 7 Mi--s ----” _

Gods that hurt his head to read. He had to learn this language soon, less he goes mad from confusion. The most Sonick could gather from the panel was that it was some form of direction, seeing as it had a large arrow painted onto it. Beside the panel of metal was a black and yellow path. Curiously, the mobian takes a small step forward, only to recoil in fear as something zips on by with a loud  _ -Nwoomh!- _ , yellow lights showing in front of the hulking machine as it sped off. Note to self:  _ Never take the black paths. Scary machines.  _ With the idea of monsters and machines now returning to his mind, he realized that he had to find shelter, and soon. The mobian began to rush back into the safety of the foliage, finding it much more comforting than that  _ horrible  _ monster path.

After what felt like hours of steady walking, the mobian saw the perfect place. Among a grassy floor was a burrow of sorts, thick pale stones acting as the walls of the shelter, a log covered in a drooping moss door. He could dig a little inside and bam, a home! Eagerly he crawled inside, looking within the small burrow. The thing was certainly larger than it seemed! Natural tunnels buried within the soil below, and he could easily stretch his arms out and not have them touch the walls. A much needed change from his previous home. The mobian drops his bags, slumping into the floor with a gentle sigh. Perhaps he should get started on making even more room…

  
  


(----------------------)

  
  


Goodness his arms hurt...How long has it been since Sonick began, hm? He wasn't sure, but for now, he was satisfied. The burrow was more leveled out now, a first floor leading to a slope downward to another room below, which tunnels both ways to two more rooms. Definitely more than he ever had back on his home world! And that made him very, very happy. He even sorted out which each room would be, the furthest room his bedroom, the central downstairs a kitchen, the left a storage and the first floor a simple work room. 

Though, now that was out of the way, sleep sounded so good right now… slowly Sonick rose, walking downstairs with shuffled feet as he entered the bedroom, crawling into the dropped fabrics that made a bed...nest of sorts, finally closing his eyes into a deep, dreamless slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 28-1-21
> 
> Hello there friends! I am deciding to blow off the dust on this story and continue it. Expect updates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I'm glad you could stay and watch the story go, below is an image for help on what Bugnic (aka Sonick) looks like! I plan on adding images to the chapter too! More or less little doodles.  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/797956233490464768/800381509424381953/0115211439.jpg

Sonick awoke to the feeling of light hitting his face. He groans, bringing fabrics to his face and curling tightly into a ball. It hardly did any good, and soon he shuffled up, giving up on trying to sleep again. Stretching his limbs, the Mobian began to move around, cleaning up his bed and slipping out of his room. Sonick had been in this world for a few days, spending most of the time exploring the woods, marking out important areas with thick scratches info nearby trees. 

Today however, he decided to go further out, probably see what the strange buildings past the path that was near his burrow. However, there was the fact that those path Monsters came most when the sky was bright and blue, so...he had to wait. His rations were low, so he could probably spend the time grabbing up food, maybe writing down stuff on a map…

With that in mind, Sonick began to head out.

(----------------------)

The Mobian was surprised by how hard it was to find food out here, usually a forest has plenty to provide! Perhaps the colors were like that for a reason...plus, the cold didn't help none. He returned to his burrow with a bag of plants and fungi. He would place the bag down, pulling out his blade and smooth black stone. He learned that this said stone could cause fire when struck, so he used it to his advantage, making a fire within a pile of leaves and branches. 

The mobian would set up a flat stone above the fire, placing the floral plants and fungi on top of it, slowly cooking it to the best of his ability. When he deemed it edible, Sonick placed some of the food in storage for later, eating the rest for dinner. He looked through the burrow entrance, happy to see the sky was now dark and glittery. Suppose now was the time to go. 

He gathers up an empty bag and his knife, before blowing out the fire and leaving the burrow. Given how empty the woods was, and the lack of path Monsters, he found it safe enough just to need the knife. The Mobian would quietly walk through the dark woods, ears flicking around at any sounds that came and went. When he saw the path up ahead barren, the Mobian would smile. Since his time here, he hadn't really been able to stretch his legs. Sure there was the woods, but the amount of floral obstruction was a pain to deal with. This path, however, seemed like the perfect replacement to his canyon runways back on Mobius. Tightening the straps onto his bag, he would take a short breath in, and run. 

Running was a... unique trait of Sonicks. Sure, everyone ran, from the bugs below to average mobians like himself. But, he was quite good, to say the least. He could move faster than anything he'd ever seen, and with plenty ease too. Wasn't sure why he had such a skill, but it helped him with his..now old job. Trips that would take days went to mere hours for him, much to everyone's delight, including his own. The world moved in a dark blur, hues of his own teal and blue belt trailing behind in a speckle of light. Soon he was already in the empty town, sharp claws skidding him to a stop. 

The town was massive, blocky shapes with windows and doors alongside even wider paths. Trees grew by them, along with tall metal poles, glowing light on their heads. He looks around with awe, he had never seen such a place before! He slowly walks around on the wide, black and yellow path, looking at the buildings. Some were blank, or unappealing. Others though, had wide open windows, which showed items inside. He stops by one that had clothing, or at least, what Sonick thought was clothes. "Think I should get some...can't just wear my tunic all the time." He spoke to himself, before pushing the door open and heading inside. 

The place was loaded, well, to him, with fabric garments, much to his surprise. They seemed to be fit for creatures twice his height..which unnerved him. Thankfully he was able to find clothes his own size, a strange design to say the least. What was the excess fabric behind the neck for? The pockets in the front? He huffs, slipping it on. 

Wow that's Surprisingly comfy. The fabric was soft, unlike the tough tartan his own tunic and shorts had, kind against his fur. The color was vibrant too, another change. Eyeing the 'neck pocket", he brought it up, a chitter of surprise coming from him. It was made to cover his head! How intuitive. He would move his arms around, feeling the fabric easily sway and jostle. He grabs up another of this clothing, in a different color, and begins to head out. He should visit the other buildings, all of them could have stuff just waiting to be picked up! With that in mind, Sonick made it off in the night, light buzzy cackles filling the air. 


End file.
